


Stars Above

by steamed3gg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Team Skull (Pokemon), Team Skull Admin!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: (I swear I don’t have a thing for late nights..)Maybe a few minutes spent with Guzma under the stars could change something. Even a little bit.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon) & Reader, Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Plumeri | Plumeria (Pokemon) & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Stars Above

For as long as you had been at the Shady House, every night that you couldn't sleep you'd go up onto the roof. On clear nights, stars were visible above, glittering and shining like little sparkling Pokemon dancing in the darkness. 

Sometimes, your fellow Team Skull Admin Plumeria would join you. She was like an older sister to everyone- bossy and intimidating at times, mind you, but most siblings possessed those qualities. Her presence was welcome, though, as she wasn't the worst person to have a conversation with. She could be surprisingly thoughtful and kind at times. 

And sometimes, there'd be a lower-ranked grunt or two. They weren't the smartest, but as Plumeria said, they were "cute in their dumbness". 

But on this particular night, you were alone. 

The cool night air brushed across your face, and you sighed, allowing yourself to space out ever so slightly. Tiredness pulled at your eyelids, but you had grown used to it. You had learned to cherish the quiet moments to yourself, as they weren't that common these days. 

Suddenly, footsteps came up from behind you. 

Turning to face in the direction of the sounds- a familiar head of tousled-up white hair greeted you. It was Guzma, the leader of Team Skull- and your boss. 

Sitting up straighter, you nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey, boss. What're you doing up late?" 

"Tch- I could ask ya the same thing." He plopped down next to you, glancing off to the side. 

You looked at him. "Well, I guess I just couldn't sleep.. also, I kept being woken up by some of the Grunts fooling around with their Pokémon on the ground level." 

Guzma snorted. "Why didn't you tell them to shut up?" 

Chuckling lightly, you crossed your arms. "Well, let them have their fun. It'll give them something to do, anyway." 

"... I guess you're right." He sighed, looking a bit preoccupied. 

Tilting your head to the side, you raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?" 

He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "You know that kid who's doing the trials?" 

"Oh, the one that beat all the grunts-? Didn't they beat Plumeria as well? Pretty impressive, I gotta admit. But I wasn't going to step in until they reached somewhere near Po Town..," You mused. 

"...Well, they defeated me in Malie Garden. I'm just slipping, ain't I?" Guzma sagged slightly, looking up at the sky. 

A brief expression of shock passed over your face for a moment, but you hastily moved to cover it up. "D-defeated you?" 

He grunted. "Mh. Yeah. But don't worry, the next time we meet I'll squash the kid like a little pest. I underestimated them the first time, is all." 

You looked down at the crumbling material of the roof, idly picking at it with your finger. "I'm sure the kid won't stand a chance, boss. And if they try anything stupid, ol' (Y/N) will teach them a lesson that they won't forget." A smirk made its way onto your face, and Guzma looked at you, feeling his wounded pride return ever so slightly.

"Well- ya won't need to.. I think." 

"Eh, well, you've been so kind to me- well, all of us. Most of the kids I meet here are outcasts- kicked out of their homes, or had been living on the streets. You've given them a place to live, boss." You gave him a small smile. 

Guzma shifted slightly in his seat, looking relatively embarrassed. "It's- it's nothing. I can just relate to 'em, I guess..," 

Sighing slowly, you turned your gaze back to the midnight sky. "It's still nice of you to do, right? We're all like one big family- one big chaotic, mean family." 

Snickering, Guzma got up. 

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way- gotta get some rest before I get ready to go all out, yeah?" He shot you a toothy grin, and you nodded back. 

"Good luck, boss. If you need anything, just yell." 

"We'll see, we'll see." 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking back inside the Shady House. 

You watched him go, then let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. 

Yawning, you decided that maybe it was time to turn in for the night as well. 


End file.
